Blake Belladonna VS Mikasa Ackerman (DB)
Blake Belladonna VS Mikasa Ackerman is the 48th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios, featuring two high speed with blade characters Blake Belladonna from RWBY and Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan. Description RWBY vs. Attack on Titan - Two High Speed wielding Blade characters come to duel to see who will prevail. Can Mikasa defeat the huntress known as Blake? or will Blake defeat the titan slayer herself? Interlude Wiz: Heroes come out from everywhere, We usually think of self-heroes who save the day with a happy ending Boomstick: Unlike these two who didn't want to be heroes, they still fight and protect their friends using their high speed and wielding a Blade! Wiz: Blake Belladonna, the Black Cat of Team RWBY! Boomstick: And Mikasa Ackerman, the Eren obsessed fangirl from Attack on Titan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Blake Belladonna Wiz: Remamt is full of unnoticeable things, The vicious creatures known as the Grimm, the hunters and the huntresses and a notable team called RWBY. Boomstick: There are four members of them including Ruby, Weiss and Yang, but there third member is known as the Black Cat and one of the fastest of the group, Blake Belladonna! Wiz: Before Blake joined Team RWBY she was a terrorist in a group called White Fang alongside her former boyfriend Adam Taurus. The White Fang was initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Human and Faunus, and improve the civil rights of the latter. Boomstick: Till one day Adam took over their goal changed to the greater extreme of toppling human society and putting a Faunus-ruled dominion in its place with humanity enslaved. Following the Battle of Haven, Adam abandoned his troops, leaving the White Fang leaderless and divided into several smaller sects. So?? It's very complicated to figuring out about the White Fang now cause you know. Wiz: Anyways, Blake would later join Team RWBY and would fight together even partnering up with Yang in most of there Team work when it comes to 2 on 2 fights. Boomstick: She couldn't have done it all with her Speed, she holds a weapon that looks like a Ballistic Chain Scythe called Gambol Shroud. With this baby, Blake can turn this weapon into a Gun, a Katana and a clever-like sword. Wiz: She can even duplicate Gambol Shroud to create two Katanas in one and much like Weiss, Blake also manipulates Dust. Boomstick: Her Dust is Fire, Earth, Ice and Violet somehow??? Then there's a move Blake does that makes her almost the same as Naruto. She can create Shadow Clones with her Semblance! Wiz: Blake can use these Shadow Clones to distract, shield or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time giving her an opening to strike her foe down. She's capable of also making elemental Shadow Clones according to the game RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. She can create Dust Clones, Fire Clones, Ice Clones and Earth Clones. Blade Beam allows her to hurl an Energy Blade that it explodes in contact to her foe. Boomstick: Blake can also Counterattack with Frenzy, hitting her and she'll hit the opponent twice in a 2 hit combo. Damn she is an extremely awesome kitty Wiz: Well, Blake does come from a family with Cat Ears called a Faunus, but she normally hides them with a Bow tie to her head. Also her Semblance is a reflection of her tendency to run from her problems rather than face them; she leaves behind an empty copy of herself which takes the hit while she escapes. Over time, Blake's shadow clones have been shown to develop from mere afterimages into fully convincing decoys able to remain in effect for longer periods. Boomstick: If you're not getting it, It's basically Naruto's clones but with Blake's, but Damn! Wiz I want a Shadow Clone!! Wiz: Boomstick, there could be no way you could make a Decoy of yourself.. Boomstick: But I thought you had something in the Lab that can make me Duplicate myself! Wiz: Anyways, Blake as a Faunus grants her Night Vision and Enhanced Senses, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes and use it as a Forcefield around herself, and was strong enough to Swung her sword hard enough to hurl Roman Torchwick away and somehow knocked him out with a single kick. Boomstick: A single kick!? What!? You're telling me Roman is that weak!? Wiz: No not really, Roman held his own against Sun Wukong and Blake at the same time and easily knocked out Ruby with his Explosives but his Overconfidence led him to being knocked out by a single kick by Blake. Boomstick: She's also comparable to Ruby who could stagger the Atlesean Colossus with her attacks and is so fast that she could react to a Spider Droid's Attacks coming at her, it's like she can see the future or something Wiz: She's capable of dodging lightning and dodge Roman's explosive slugs as well as evadive missiles coming her direction. She could be somehow even faster than Sun Wukong who could intercept the same attack while jumping. Boomstick: She's even so durable that she tanked hits from an energy beam that blew off a large metal door and sent Adam Taurus and her flying across the building and tanked explosions to the face. She even tanked a goddamn roundhouse kick from Ilia Amitola that sent her flying over a table and she took cover and was fine and IIia eventually fought Sun Wukong. Wiz: Even if Blake may be one of the fastest of Team RWBY, She does have her drawbacks. Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Boomstick: So Basically if she uses her Aura alittle way too much, she's kinda vulnerable to everything around her. Not only that but she has little experience battling by herself. She would either be with her partner, friends, or teammates, depending on the situation, but she has fought 1 on 1 before. Wiz: Despite all her flaws, don't ever let this black cat get you bad luck under the ladder. Mikasa Ackerman Wiz: Wall Maria was at once peace, however a great war came out and everything was changed forever. Boomstick: Giant Creatures known as the Titans, a race of giant man-eating creatures came storming in and looking for food to eat. Wiz: Three Kids would see this as there first time seeing the Titans. These Three were Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert and Eren's adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman. Boomstick: The three grew up together and served in the Military called the Survey Corps led by Erwin, until he allowed a woman named Hange to take over in the future ofcourse. Wiz: In the Survey Corps, Mikasa is a well-trained Solider, however she only does this because...well...Eren is involved and.. Boomstick: EREN!!!!!! Wiz: Bwah!? Boomstick!! Boomstick: What? That's how you describe Mikasa in one word and that is her constantly shouting Eren. Wiz: You're not wrong about that actually. Mikasa is like well a new mother to Eren after Eren's mom died from the Smiling Titan that was later found out as Eren's Step-Mother. Boomstick: Wah?! That Titan's creepy as hell! Wiz: Also If you're really on finding out about Mikasa being with Eren, is because Human traffickers have killed there family leaving Mikasa and Levi orphans until Levi was adopted to his uncle Kenny. Boomstick: Mikasa would bring herself to protecting Eren and go out slaughtering Titans! But she couldn't do it without intense training and weapons! Wiz: She uses Vertical Maneuvering Equipment which shoots out wires that latch themselves on any surface or pull a Titan close to her for an opening for the other scouts. Boomstick: She even has multiple swords that actually slice through a Titan's skin from bone to bone. And being a Goddamn Asian, she's immune to Memory Manipulation and Illusions. Wiz: Mikasa is really strong, she's easily comparable to the other soldiers and was strong enough to damage the Female Titan and shattering through the Armor Titan's Armor which the Armor Titan's armor could be comparable to a Hardening Shell and Mikasa is capable of taking down the War Hammer Titan with a weapon called the Thunder Spears. Boomstick: She even pierced some guy's heart out from his back after Mikasa stabbed the man so hard and even when she was younger, she could easily break wooden planks with a stomp. Wiz: Mikasa is argubly the best Survey Corp member and one of the most skilled behind her own brother, Levi. Boomstick: Even with Mikasa's Titan Slaying adventures, she's got her flaws though. She's really obsessed with Eren and her gear runs on fuel. Wiz: She's only human at the same time not having any superhuman feats in her body and her swords are breakable. Boomstick: But Mikasa proved time and time again that she can do the impossible, the possible! This Ackerman is tough as well! Death Battle Taking place outside of Wall Maria we see a Black Cat like girl running after someone coming from the White Fang terrorist group. The White fang member continued to run as Blake Belladonna is chasing after him until she bumps into a young adult male who looked like to be Eren tripping the two over. Blake gets back up dusting herself off and looks to Eren. Blake: Are you okay?? Blake asked as he was about to help Eren up when suddenly.. ???: Eren!!!! Blake's Cat ear flicks as she turns around seeing a metal hook latch onto the ground as a young japanese women flinged herself to the ground revealing herself as Mikasa Ackerman as she looked at Blake with killing instinct. Mikasa: Did you touch him!? Blake: What?! I haven't I've been tracking down a White Fang member that came around here and I accidentally bumped into him! Mikasa: Liar! Prove me that you're innocent!? Blake sighed taking out Gambol Shroud turning it into two katanas Blake: Fine, let's go! FIGHT! Both Blake and Mikasa clash with each other both Katana and Sword clashing as each hit blocked each other's physical pain. Mikasa quickly reacts to most of Blake's incredible sword swings thanks to her speed, Blake gets the upperhand by slashing Mikasa by kicking her in the gut sending Mikasa rolling to the ground however she quickly reacts by latching a wire onto a tree and catapults herself into Mikasa dropkicking Blake into a tree knocking it down with full force as Blake is sent flying in a forest. Blake gets back up afterwards dusting herself off. Blake: Alright so you have experience and I don't, but I know ways of getting through with this. Mikasa latches a wire to another tree about to slice Blake, but she quickly counters activating her Semblance Shadow by dashing right past Mikasa in slow motion as Mikasa's eyes widen seeing Blake had somehow vanished. Mikasa lands on the ground safely on her feet. Mikasa: What was that!? I've never seen anything she has done before Blake reappears again having turned Gambol Shroud into a Gun behind her as Mikasa quickly turns around dodging bullets from Blake before being shot in the shoulder as Mikasa yelps and sees an incoming bullet coming in and quickly swipes it with one of her swords away deflecting it back to Blake who gets shot in the leg. Blake gets on one leg holding her leg as Mikasa walks up to Blake thinking this is over until Blake smirks as Mikasa attempts to swing her sword, her sword gets caught in Ice making Mikasa shock as Blake used Ice Dust to make a clone to freeze up one of her swords. Mikasa: So you have the Titan Formula in you too. Go ahead, turn into a Titan so I can turn the tables! Blake: Titan? what's a titan? Mikasa looks at Blake and facepalms when suddenly Blake creates a few more clones that surround her as they all jump at Mikasa. Mikasa quickly starts slicing as much clones as she can be riding alot of them. Mikasa: How many of you are there!? Mikasa continues slashing through all of Blake's clones gasping for air as she had taken some blows while fighting the clones too. The real Blake shoots a Blade Beam behind Mikasa. Blake: I can make as many as I want too, however there is a limit on how much clones I can make, I hate to bring it to you but my semblance has a limit too Mikasa: A limit? good that's where I can kill you! Mikasa latches a wire directly at Blake about to pierce her until Blake uses the Earth Dust in time as Mikasa is dragged to the statue eyes widen. Mikasa: What?! Blake then cuts off her wires with one of her Katanas, plummenting Mikasa to make contact to the Stone Statue hard to the point where she is coughing out blood. Blake: You're only human, this is no different for me now where is the White Fang member i've been trying to catch!? Mikasa: I don't know what you're talking about! Mikasa slowly gets back up now feeling weak and bloody and rushes forward with one sword out charging at Blake as Blake uses one of her katanas and uses Shadow Strike to slice one of her arms off as Mikasa screams in agony, and finishes the battle with Blake summoning five different clones charging at Mikasa who slice her other arm out and her two legs before Blake does the finishing blow by slicing her head off as huge chunks of blood come pouring out from all of her limbs and her neck. Blake wipes a sweat away and runs off looking for the White Fang member that escaped her. KO! Blake continues running and sees the White Fang member and catches him in contact meanwhile Mikasa's remains are stepped on by a Titan's foot Results Boomstick: Damn! That was brutal for Attack on Titan! Wiz: Both Blake and Mikasa were impressable fighters, but Blake had the upperhand in most of the fight. Yes Mikasa's Maneuver Gear had the edge to the fight and has better reaction speeds, but without them, she had no time against Blake. Boomstick: Blake's Dust abilities gave her the advantage as well, she can freeze anyone's weapon with Ice Dust and sometimes trap them, and Blake did have different ways of killing Mikasa like sending a Fire Clone at her to burn or even use Violet Dust which the clone with that dust stays longer and Blake could just fight alongside it teaming on Mikasa. Wiz: While the Titans are more dangerous than the Grimm, this doesn't mean Mikasa is powerful, she has been underestimated before and has killed a man before, but she does not have any superhuman abilities unlike Blake who could use her speed and can change her weapons while in battle, even damaging the gear on Mikasa could have Mikasa done for. Boomstick: I guess you can say that Mikasa loss was Titanic and it was Shadowly! Wiz: The Winner is Blake Belladonna Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Battle between Fire and Heat coming from both Fireball Studios and Marvel Comics! Bax2 VS Firestar Trivia *Originally Mikasa was going to fight Spider-Man from Marvel Comics, but instead this would have been a stomp in Spider-Man's favor, instead changing it to her original opponent, Blake Belladonna. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Web Series vs Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Rooster Teeth vs Kodasha' themed Death Battles Category:RWBY VS Attack on Titan themed Death Battles